Sunshine Season
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0eed2 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Ryūsen no Yukue |next = Over the Dream |current track = Sunshine Season }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Takeshi Isozaki |arrangement = Takeshi Isozaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = August 20, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana |tracks = |price = |length = 4:25 |episodes = }} Sunshine Season is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana. It is performed by Makoto Tachibana's seiyū, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. The song was released on August 20, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 輝きは加速度をあげて この夏が永遠にかわる 降り注ぐ熱に満たされていくカラダ中 Sunshine 待ち焦がれたSeason 半袖のシャツに着替えたら これが最後の夏だね 同じチームで一緒に過ごせる日々が 眩しい光と重なる 吹き抜ける風を見送って この夏を精一杯泳ぐ Oh,繋いだ心に今最高の贈り物 Memories 受け止めたいSeason ずっと、かけがえない季節 大切な仲間と出会えて 認めあうライバルもできて みんなとの距離が近くなる そんな自然な奇跡に ありがとうなんて 言葉じゃ照れくさいけど 伝えたい思いで泳ぐよ 自分の居場所が ちゃんとわかるね ひとりずつの顔が見えるよ きっと俺たちだから ここに来れた気がする 盛り上がれる最高の場所 Ah, 輝きは加速度をあげて この夏が永遠にかわる Oh,降り注ぐ熱に満たされていくカラダ中 Sunshine 笑顔になるSeason Memories かけがえない季節 |-| Rōmaji = Kagayaki wa kasokudo wo agete / kono natsu ga eien ni kawaru Furisosogu netsu ni mitasarete yuku karadajuu Sunshine / machikogareta Season Hansode no shatsu ni kigaetara / kore ga saigo no natsu da ne Onaji chiimu de issho ni sugoseru hibi ga / mabushii hikari to kasanaru Fukinukeru kaze wo miokutte / kono natsu wo seiippai oyogu Oh, tsunaida kokoro ni ima saikou no okurimono Memories / uketometai Season Zutto, kakegaenai kisetsu Taisetsu na nakama to deaete / mitomeau raibaru mo dekite Minna to no kyori ga chikaku naru / sonna shizen na kiseki ni Arigatou nante / kotoba ja terekusai kedo Tsutaetai omoi de oyogu yo Jibun no ibasho ga / chanto wakaru ne Hitori zutsu no kao ga mieru yo Kitto oretachi dakara / koko ni koreta ki ga suru Moriagareru saikou no basho / Ah, Kagayaki wa kasokudo wo agete / kono natsu ga eien ni kawaru Furisosogu netsu ni mitasarete yuku karadajuu Sunshine / egao ni naru Season Memories / kakegaenai kisetsuRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather |-| English = The flashes of radiance gain momentum / This summer will last forever I’m filled from head to toe with a rush of passion Sunshine / I’ve waited my whole life for this season When I change into a short-sleeved shirt It sinks in that this is our last summer together The days we can spend together on the same team Are infused with dazzling light I watch fondly as the breeze blows by This summer, I’ll swim my very best Oh, with our hearts joined as one, it’s the best gift there is Memories / I want this season to become a part of me A season that can never, ever be replaced I met my precious teammates And I found some rivals worthy of respect We’re all growing closer / And for that simple, everyday miracle I want to say “thank you”, but it’s embarrassing to put into words So I’ll show you how I feel, by how I swim I’ve found the place where I truly belong Where I’m surrounded by all of my friends I believe we made it this far because of who we are There’s nowhere else that lifts my spirits so high / Ah The flashes of radiance gain momentum / This summer will last forever I’m filled from head to toe with a rush of passion Sunshine / A season I’ll recall with a smile Memories of this irreplaceable season Videos References Navigation |color2 = #e0eed2}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.2 Makoto Tachibana